Valkyrie and the beach bash
by lonelygirl702
Summary: SEQUAL TO VALKYRIE BACK IN SCHOOL! This is what happened after valkyrie left the school. you do need to read the other story to understand this. Sorry... This is how valkyrie prepears for the beach bash and what happens there. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Valkyrie before the beach bash.**

 _ **Hey, guys! Yep! I'm back and ready to write for your pleasure! Just wanted to remind you that-**_

 _ **Fletcher: The she has a story called 'Valkyrie and Fletcher (Me!) in Hogwarts'**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702:**_ _ **Fletcher...**_

 _ **Valkyrie: and another one called 'all Fletchyrie'**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702: Val!**_

 _ **Valkyrie: *laughs* sorry! I know how much it annoys you so I**_ **had** _ **to do it.**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702: ...I hate you both...**_

 _ **Fletcher: no, you don't.**_

 _ **Valkyrie: Can I do the thing?!**_

 _ **Lonelygirl702: Ummm... OK, fine.**_

 _ **Valkyrie: Yes! This is the first chapter of Valkyrie and the beach bash! We love you all, especially you, Blufox03, you're awesome! (Lonelygirl702 doesn't want to say... but this is for you!)**_

The rain was just drying up when Valkyrie, Fletcher, Raven, Sophia, Maria, Otis, Tanith and nearly all the dead men stepped outside.

They all went to the spots where the Bentley- still covered with stickers- Ghastly's van, and the sports cars were parked.

"Right, you can go home and get anything if you need it but all of you have to be at Gordon's house in half an hour." Valkyrie said.

Tanith and Ghastly got into the van, Dexter, Saracen and Erskine got into their sports cars and Skulduggery got into the Bentley, waiting for Valkyrie to get in the passenger side. She was just heading for the seat, when she felt someone's arm brush against hers, then she was in her bedroom at Gordon's house.

"So... we have at least 20 minutes until Skulduggery comes to murder me... what do you want to do?" Fletcher said the last bit seductively, knowing the answer before Valkyrie said it.

Grinning, Valkyrie leaned forward and kissed him.

 **Valkyrie's POV**

As soon as my lips touched Fletcher's, they seemed to move on their own accord. Or Fletcher manipulated them into doing what he wants...

His arms encircled my waist, creeping up my spine before becoming tangled in my dark hair. My hands wound up in Fletcher's hair, which he hadn't had time to style into the famous- defying gravity- spikes.

Fletcher pushed me against the wall, his hands moved down, then up again, before going down again. His mouth moved to my neck and he kissed along it. I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped.

We didn't get very far when Skulduggery burst into the room and pinned Fletcher against the wall. He said a few things that I couldn't hear dew to Ghastly's hands covering my ears. When Skulduggery's mini-riot finished, I excused myself to the bathroom for a shower.

 **General POV (- Valkyrie)**

Valkyrie started the shower, letting it steam up before stepping under the hot water. Her hair plastered against her back and she sighed. Valkyrie then quickly washed her hair from the chlorine from the pool, and used a lemon shower gel to wash herself. She only took about 15 minutes to do all this.

When she had dried her hair, with some help of magic, she walked into her room-

Only to fall apart laughing at the scene in front of her. Saracen, Dexter and Erskine were trying to hug an uncomfortable looking Anton, who must have arrived while she was in the shower.

Fletcher was knocked out and tied up on a chair, with Tanith putting make-up on him.

Skulduggery and Ghastly were trying to persuade Raven, Maria and Sophia to let a petrified Edward Cullen go.

Valkyrie didn't know how they had managed to catch him again, but was too busy laughing to think about it. What made her laugh harder was when Skulduggery shifted slightly, revealing Caelan in the same situation as Valkyrie.

She had no idea how Caelan was even _alive_ but the sight was so funny she honestly didn't care. _**(A/N Skulduggery doesn't want them to let Caelan go, he wants to have his turn of killing him.)**_

2 minutes later, Valkyrie was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her stomach and everyone looking at her like she was crazy.

Fletcher woke up and screamed when he saw the position he was in. He fainted when Tanith showed him what he looked like. The three crazy huggers let Anton go and he ran to Valkyrie's mini library, desperate to get away. The three crazy kidnappers eventually let Edward go, but not before Maria had whispered in his ear-

"I'll find you my love!"

Edward ran for his, ummm, existence? (The vampire isn't really alive...)

Skulduggery got his gun out and shot Caelan without hesitation. Ghastly helped Skulduggery throw Cealan's body out and arranged for a team of cleavers to *cough cough* _dispose_ the body. By now Fletcher was awake, wiping the make-up off, Valkyrie was cutting out materials for matching bikinis, and Otis was awkwardly trying to comfort Maria, scowling to himself when she said she'd never love again. _**(A/N Read part 9 of Valkyrie back in school to understand why he is upset.)**_

"So," Valkyrie said when Ghastly and Skulduggery came back, "I never did find out _why_ you all just showed up at the school..."

"Oh, well, we lied to you, there's a new case and there's a girl in your school who is being hunted. Someone knows her true name and is going to use it against her to get information. She doesn't know this though." Skulduggery said.

"Okay, and who is this?" Valkyrie said.

"We... we don't know," Skulduggery said.

"Well... that helped." Valkyrie said.

 **An hour later...**

Tanith, Valkyrie, Raven, Maria and Sophia where in Valkyrie's main bedroom, getting changed into shorts and shirts. Leaving make-up, as they would be swimming, they came out the room 10 minutes later. Only Fletcher and Otis had changed. They were now wearing white t-shirts and jeans. Valkyrie put on her red jacket, laced up some black, knee-high boots, that where cowgirl, heeled style.

Valkyrie set off walking to the beach.

"HEY!" Dexter cried, "Where are you going?"

"The beach..." Valkyrie said slowly.

"Get in the car!" Tanith said.

"Well, you can but it's a 7 minute walk and I'm walking it."

"I'll walk with you!" Fletcher cried.

"I'm coming too," Skulduggery said.

"Let's all just walk," Ghastly said.

They all started to walk to the beach, where they could already see the string of lights being put up.

 _ **Rubbish, I know, but at least I DID something. Finally... : / next will be getting everything set up and just welcoming people into the party.**_

 _ **GIVE ME IDEA'S! PLEASE! WHAT SONG SHOULD VALKYRIE SING? TELL ME AND (if you can) TELL ME WHY!**_

 _ **Sorry, went crazy... Bye!**_


	2. getting set up

**Getting set up!**

 _ **So, since you guys are so awesome (and half-term is coming up soon!) I'll hopefully be updating more. Love you guys' sooo much! Here is the next chapter!**_

Fletcher said something to Valkyrie and she pushed him onto the road. He got up and pushed her lightly back. Tanith was laughing and getting very excited about Valkyrie's performance. She carried on making suggestions and Valkyrie was pretty sure 'Skeleton Song' was there somewhere. She grinned. That song _was_ made for her and Skulduggery.

Ghastly, along with Anton and Erskine, was laughing at Skulduggery's distraught expression when Tanith said 'Skeleton Song'.

Dexter and Saracen were pushing eachother over and were using the worst pick-up lines on Valkyrie, causing her to get a stitch laughing.

They arrived at the beach and where immediately welcomed by the girls shout.

"Steph! Come here!"

""This is _amazing!_ "

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She cried, smiling at her reflection's friends.

She jogged over to them, gazing at the string of lights, then the big wheel that had been put up.

Valkyrie then received a clip-board and went over to check the stages lighting. 10 minutes later, she came back over, smiling.

"Alright, lighting is perfect, the games are here, and the food bars are being put up. That means we have 2 hours before people arrive. I'm going for a swim to see how the water is. Any of you want to come?" She said.

"NO!" Ghastly, Anton and Skulduggery answered immediately, their faces looking as if they were experiencing memories worse than hell. Even, Skulduggery had gone quiet. Shaking her head, Valkyrie looked at the others,

"What about you?"

"Yes!" Dexter cried.

"Oh, yeah," Saracen grinned.

"I would, but I have to find out what the boys are remembering." Tanith said, smiling evilly.

They looked at Valkyrie pleadingly; who simply shrugged and turned to the spot Raven, Maria and Sophia had been standing in. Sighing, she looked over to where the life-guard was lying sprawled on the floor and Raven was sitting with Sophia, while Maria jumped off and into the water. Otis looked confused, shook his head, and went to help the life-guard up.

"Sorry, Val. Just did my hair. Can't spoil it." Fletcher said, back to his cocky ways.

"Whatever. I'm going and so's tweedledum and tweedledee so..." They ran into the water, where a wave immediately hit Dexter, though Saracen somehow dodged it and Valkyrie had was just going into a fist as if she hadn't had it splayed out just a second ago.

Dexter resurfaced and pushed Valkyrie into the water. She came back up and they all messed around, splashing water, pushing eachother in.

"Steph! Come here and try out this surfboard!" Natalie called. Looking at Dexter and sighing, Valkyrie ran over to the girls, where Abigail was holding a red and black surfboard.

Valkyrie took the surfboard and ran out into the ocean with the girls. They swam a bit on the surfboard, before they saw a giant wave, big enough for 3 of them.

Valkyrie was in the middle, and she expertly surfed the wave. The girl on her right stumbled a bit, but got the hang of it quickly. The girl on Valkyrie's left, though, nearly fell off her board, if it wasn't for Skulduggery using the air to get her up right.

After a bit of surfing and splashing, the girls got back on task. They ran from stall to kiosk to game to food bar. While half of them helped on the stalls, the other half- including Valkyrie- got the screen ready and the movie set up. People where going to park cars on the beach to create the whole Teen Beach 2 effect. There would be blankets spread across the beach so people could sit down and watch the film.

"This is going to be so much _fun!_ " Natalie said, skipping up to Valkyrie happily.

"Thanks for helping organise this. I don't know what I'd do without you." Valkyrie said, lying on the sweetness.

"It's totally fine! This is going to be a huge success!" Natalie said, adding a small laugh at the end. Valkyrie smiled and laughed.

"This is going to be _epic!"_ Abigail said.

"And if not, it can be an _epic_ fail!" Tanith said, making everyone laugh.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a performance to get prepared for." Valkyrie said, turning around and walking behind the stage.

 _ **Right, okay, really short. But I have a lot to do! Please continue to read and review!**_

 _ **BTW:**_

 _ **I've had a lot of song suggestions. Tell me which one you want Val to sing:**_

 _ **Skeleton Song**_

 _ **Hall of fame**_

 _ **Seamless (That's by Sabrina Carpenter and describes Skulduggery and Valkyrie perfectly!)**_

 _ **Radioactive**_

 _ **The end of the world as we know it (Though it might bring back bad memories for Val...)**_

 _ **I think I'm in love (Andie Case cover)**_

 _ **Other**_

 _ **Oh, and, if you want Fletcher to perform, let me know what he should sing and if he should be signed to Scarlet Jone's label. Bye!**_ __


	3. It's party time!

**It's party time!**

 _ ***Hides under table.* don't murder me! I promise, I've been thinking**_ **really** _ **hard about this, though it will still suck... *deep breaths* here we go**_

Valkyrie came out from behind the stage, looking like she had never seen a murder, not to mention having _killed_ a person. In other words, there was a twinkle in her eye and a grin across her face. This spread when she saw Fletcher and Otis laughing, Tanith, Raven, Maria and Sophia with smug looks and...

The dead men buried in sand up to their necks.

"Why?!"

"They wouldn't tell us what was so bad about the water, so we did this. Dexter and Saracen had a few drinks, so they were easy." Tanith explained.

"HELP US!" They all cried.

"TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Raven shouted.

"NEVER!" Came Saracen's reply.

"FOR NARNIA!" Dexter shouted.

"FOR ASLAN!" Saracen shouted back.

"A few drinks?" Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look behind you." Skulduggery said.

"Well _that_ doesn't sound like a horror movie line." Valkyrie said, " _Look behind you..."_ she said in a creepy ghost-like voice. She looked behind her; too see her friends picking up about 40 beer cans and 1 bottle of vodka. Her eyes widened, and suddenly, her hand was out, where her mortal friends couldn't see it, and Dexter and Saracen's holes started to fill with water.

"THE ICE-QUEEN HAS US!" Dexter shouted.

"HELP!" Saracen shouted.

After 20 minutes, they had all the dead men out their lovely holes, the 2 drunks locked up at the Sanctuary until they sobered up, and people arriving at the beach.

"I have to go help sort things out. Sorry," Valkyrie said, kissing Fletcher on the cheek, then running to welcome people, and help get the cars in front of the giant screen they were going to watch the movie on.

Fletcher watched her as she took her phone out to answer a call. Her face fell as she talked, looking desperate, then annoyed, then upset. He called the others over, including a now sober Dexter and Saracen. They watched as Valkyrie went around, a lot less peppy than she had been before. Her other friends noticed and came to see what was wrong. She explained, and they started to panic, then sympathise.

"That's it! I need to know what's wrong!" Dexter said. "Hey, Steph!" He called.

Valkyrie jogged over, attempting a smile, which crashed.

"What's up?" Fletcher asked, putting his hand on Valkyrie's arm.

"The guitarist has gotten sick and can't come to the bash. I can't sing this acapella!" She sighed in frustration.

They all went silent, then realised- Fletcher wasn't there.

2 minutes later, he appeared, holding a beautiful, amazing guitar.

"What's the song?" He asked.

"Seamless, I wrote it." Valkyrie said. _**(A/N She didn't really, so this is basically copyright, but oh well. *REBEL, reb, reb, reb, reb!*)**_

"Let's see it." He said.

Valkyrie got her jacket, and took a little book from it.

"Here," She said, handing it to Fletcher. He read it quickly, while Maria exclaimed,

"HE CAN READ!"

After finishing it, he said,

"That... Is... Amazing! Who is it about?"

"Can you not _guess?_ " Valkyrie said, looking at him in disbelief. Fletcher shook his head.

"It's about me and Skul."

"Skulduggery," Skulduggery said, annoyed by his nick-name.

"See, 'partners in crime.' 'I know all your secrets'. And pretty much _all_ the lyrics." Valkyrie said, pointing out certain bits.

"Alright, come back stage with me. Teach me how to play it. I'll perform with you." Fletcher said. Valkyrie's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes,"

Valkyrie pulled Fletcher back stage, and they got to work.

 _ **Not good, I know. But it's getting a little late and I'm revising for my Spanish tests at the same time. (You wouldn't**_ **believe** _ **how many times I've had to go back on things because I've written them in Español.) Thanks to Blufox03 for giving me the guitarist idea! Fletcher will be performing later, so what should he sing, and should he get signed to Scarlet's label?**_


	4. show time!

**Show time!**

 _ **Hey! Heh, heh... yeah... no amount of pep will make up for how**_ **late** _ **this is. I'm sooo sorry, so in your reviews, feel free to say whatever you want. Let's hope this means you won't say anything**_ **to** _ **horrible to me.**_

They had to admit: then beach bash was amazing so far- and it had hardly started! The whole beach looked beautiful; with the twinkling lights and the glow sticks and the sunset over the waves that weren't _too_ strong, but strong enough to surf on.

Fletcher had recently come out from behind the stage. Valkyrie had sent him to get her a drink of water. Her performance was in half an hour and she was freaking out.

Attempting to cover up her nerves, Valkyrie messed around and surfed and danced with her friends, before going to Skulduggery.

"What's the song like?" He'd been at this for 20 minutes straight, and wasn't giving up. But neither was Valkyrie.

"Wait and see!"

"But I want to know _now!"_ he whined.

"Too bad." Skulduggery huffed and turned away from her. Rolling her eyes, Valkyrie turned back to the entranced.

"Stop being such a-" she cut off, her eyes widening considerably.

"What is it?" Tanith asked, bouncing over.

"That's her,"

"Who?!"

"Scarlet Jones!"Valkyrie said, taking a deep breath. The others went silent, so as they only thing you could here was 'Hall of Fame' playing in the background.

They watched as Valkyrie took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked towards the music producer. They talked for a bit- seemingly at ease. They laughed and, too soon for Valkyrie, it was her turn to sing.

She bounced up onto the stage like she didn't fear singing in front of a famous music producer and people who would judge her.

Inside she was a wreck.

"Hi guys!" She was met by lots of "hey"'s and "sup"'s.

"As most of you know, my guitarist is not well... so, my boyfriend Fletcher will be playing for us!" everyone clapped as Fletcher walked on stage.

"This is a song I wrote. It's called 'Seamless' and I wrote it about a special friend of mine. Hope you like it!"

Fletcher started to play the guitar effortlessly and Valkyrie's voice filled the whole beach.

 _Good morning, you're leaving  
I'll see you in the evening  
My best friend till the end  
My better half no pretend  
Our language is sacred  
Though people try to solve it  
New adventures on the way_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, yeah, woah oh  
_

Skulduggery smiled his skeleton smile at Valkyrie. 

_We're klutzy, but so lucky  
That I always have you to catch me  
We're partners in crime  
You're stuck with me your whole life  
So different, out of our minds  
From a planet that's hard to find  
Every second every day_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
_

Everyone watched in amazement at this young girl with the voice of an angel. In fact, screw the angel- Valkyrie's voice couldn't be described as anything, because nothing could ever be as good.

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you  
Through the hardest times  
I'll be there for you  
At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone  
I won't be hard to find  
Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, woah oh_

There was a deafening sound of thunderous applause as they walked of stage, hand-in-hand.

"Val! That was _AMAZING!_ " Tanith screamed at the dark- haired girl.

"Thank you Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

"It was nothing," She replied with a small laugh.

"I mean,"

"Here we go..."

"Who wouldn't write a song about me? I am pretty incredible." A smug Skulduggery said, before getting a face full of sand. The skeleton glared a skull glare at Valkyrie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said 'Hit me in the face with a truck load of sand'" Valkyrie said, grinning.

"I will get you."

"Just tell me when!" She cried, starting towards Scarlet.

She was hit with a jug full of sand.

Skulduggery walked past her- hands in his pockets and called over his shoulder,

"WHEN!"

"He is soooooooo dead." Valkyrie muttered, before getting up and continuing towards the person who will completely change her life...

 _ **So? Not very long, not very good... but I'm under a lot of pressure right now! R &R!**_

 _ **Tell me any ideas please!**_


	5. Not a chapter!

**Hey guys! So, it's me again. You probably all hate me right now for not updating, but I have a good reason...**

 **I'm having a writer's block. It's just I'm trying to juggle school life and writing, and I've kinda just lost time and inspiration...**

 **If you have any ideas for my next chapter, please tell me! Either in the reviews or PM me!**

 **Thanks, I love you all!**

 _ **Lonelygirl702**_


	6. The End

**_Hi guys! I'm back with the last chapter of Valkyrie and the beach bash. We last left it off at Valkyrie going towards the teenage record label manager, Scarlet Jones. REALLY SHORT CHAPTER SINCE I'VE LOST MY CREATIVITY!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant which I think you all know._**

 ** _Here we go!_**

Valkyrie started towards Scarlet, who looked impressed. She was so nervous and her hands were shaking. _What is she going to say?_ Valkyrie thought. _Did she like it, hate it? Oh no, what if she hated it? Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

"That was amazing. Your voice was stunning, your style is great. You wrote that song, correct?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"You could be exactly what we're looking for at Jamming Jones Records. No, you _are_ what we're looking for."

Valkyrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to be a recording artist.

"You and Fletcher Renn are going to be the newest recording artists at Jones records!" Scarlet cried.

Valkyrie hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank- wait." She let go and looked at Scarlet. "Fletch as well?" Scarlet nodded, a grin stretching across her face. "I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Fletcher! Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher!" Valkyrie cried.

"Um, yeah?" Fletcher said uncertainly.

"YOU GOT SIGNED TO THE RECORD LABEL WITH ME AS A DUO!" She screamed.

"Huh, oh, what? Wait, really!?" Fletcher asked, stunned by the amazing opportunity to sing, as a duo, with Valkyrie Cain, the love of his life.

"Yeah! This is so cool! So, you in?" Valkyrie said.

"Course I'm in!" Fletcher said, spinning Valkyrie round, "This is amazing!"

"I know, I know!" Valkyrie laughed. Fletcher put her down and looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe this..." Valkyrie whispered.

"Neither can I," Fletcher replied. He kisses Valkyrie sweetly, "I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

"I love you, too, Fletcher Renn."

 ** _Well there's the end of this story. EVERYONE SAY YAY FOR CRAPPY ENDINGS! Hope you enjoyed. Bye!_**


End file.
